A Thousand Years
by amasianfish
Summary: Promasaurus, a Brittana scene that I think happened, but the show was too inconsiderate to put in; Fluff, oneshot


**The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I do not own Glee. Reviews are welcome:)**

A Thousand Years

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

As Rachel's annoying, and too often heard yet talented voice fills the gymnasium, I search the crowd for the one person I want to see. Her adorable white top hat floats among the sea of students, and I make my way towards her. When I finally reach those piercing blue eyes, I allow a smile to stretch across my face.

"Would you do me the honor, Ms. Pierce, of accompanying me for a dance?" I ask softly, my hand outstretched.

Brittany's grin is the only thing in my sight. "Of course, Ms. Lopez. The pleasure is all mine."

We take each other's hands, and I rest my head against her shoulder as we slowly rotate, and I let the music, the time, and the place wash over me. Here I am, at senior prom, with the most beautiful girl in the world, Brittany Pierce, my girlfriend. There are no judgmental stares, no scathing remarks, nothing. Just the sound of Berry's voice singing the melody to a love song.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I can tell we're both soaking in this perfect moment. Pure happiness.

"You've come so far, San," Brittany whispers. "Remember last year?"

I chuckle softly. "I can't believe I was so stupid not to whisk you off your feet and dance with you. We could've had this last year."

I really regret my fear, as reasonable as it was. I missed out on so much because of it. Sure, Finnocence pushed me out of the flannel closet and I'll always hate him for it, but… I do wonder sometimes how long it would've taken me to be out and proud otherwise.

I can feel Brittany smile. "Yeah, that's true San, but then this wouldn't be as special."

"It would and will always be special as long as it's with you."

Brittany places a kiss on my head. "Thanks, S. You too."

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

"I really am proud of you, San," Brittany murmurs into my hair. "Now that you've overcome everything, you can do absolutely everything."

I laugh, and sigh. "We'll graduate together, and live together in Louisville, or New York, or wherever life takes us, right, B?"

Brittany stops a bit in her steps, but instantly resumes.

I frown. "What, Brittany?"

I pull away to look at her face. It's scrunched up, like it always does when she's thinking hard. She notices me staring, and shakes her head. "Nothing, San. Let's just enjoy tonight."

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I glance around the gymnasium. Brittany really did do a great job with prom. The lights, the theme, the food… Sheer genius.

Samcedes looks peaceful together, like they're right where they belong. I suppose that's how I look. Sam catches my eye and winks. I grin back, thinking that we both finally have our girls.

Tina is crying, as per usual, poor Chang trying to console her. What _is_ it with that girl and crying? It's fucking ridiculous.

Blaine and Kurt seem to be basking in each other's presence. Kurt seems on edge, though… He doesn't need to worry. He's not Queen again. But Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Blaine's hair is awful.

Puck and Becky. Well, I never expected that in my lifetime. She seems elated though, so I'm glad Puckerman made someone's night with his old-fashioned charm, not his dick. At least, I hope so.

Quinn and Joe. Of course she'd go with that Bible thumper teen Jesus. It's so obvious she has eyes for Berry… So obvious in the hallway. Berry pretty much exploded her lady love all over Quinn's wheelchair.

Ugh. Berry. She's still singing her lungs out onstage. Thank god we don't have to suffer through her and Finn's sloppy, mortifying kisses at the moment. Frankenteen is staring at Berry with that dopey childish grin. Disgusting.

And Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury are dancing looking all gooey. What happened to her hot dentist husband? Why is that man even here? Did he not realize that Brittany's Dinosaur song was directed towards Pedo Will? I grumble then turn my eyes back to the one person who matters.

Clear blue eyes meet my own, and I tilt my head back upwards to get a better view of that gorgeous face.

"You look happy," she comments.

And it's true. This is probably one of the last nights we'll all have together, so we must cherish the time we have together. Oh god, I'm turning sentimental. Oh well. It's perfect, tonight. For me, anyways.

"You look so pretty," Brittany whispers. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, Britt. I'm lucky to have _you._"

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Our noses brush against each other's, and we share the gentlest kiss I have ever experienced. I look in Brittany's eyes, and the most brilliant light is shining in them, bright enough to power this whole gym. I swear, this is the happiest I have ever been. I wrap my arm around her waist and place my other hand on her neck, capturing her lips again, then taken aback at how fiercely she responds. We kiss, and just soak in the moment.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

We break apart, and we both smile. Out of habit, I glance around. There's no one gaping, muttering, reciting Bible hymns. Just smiles.

"Britt baby, even though you're not Prom King and I'm not Prom Queen, we'll always rule together. You're the ruler of my heart, B. A silly title isn't going to change that."

Brittany grins. "May I have another dance, my Queen?"

"Anything for you, your Majesty."

A sly smile appears on her face. "Anything?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

I chuckle. "Anything."

"Then… Do you mind if we go to the bathroom? I'm suddenly really, really hot and I need to cool off."

I smirk, a mischievous look on my face. "I know just the way to do that."

"Thank goodness, San; I thought I'd have to brave it out by myself."

I shake my head, still smirking. "You'll never have to worry about that. Not when I'm around."

Brittany giggles, then heads towards the bathroom. "C'mon!"

Before following her, I look at the crowd, taking in the whole scene. I know there will never be a night quite like this again.


End file.
